Driving Lessons
by Ryette
Summary: Jake's trying to teach Sam how to drive. Oneshot, SamJake. No flames! R&R.


Yet another oneshot. Random. Don't criticize me if I don't get some things right, I can't drive and have no idea how a car works, being only 13...3 more years!

_**Driving Lessons**_

_**By DSA**_

"I said put it into reverse, Brat. No, not neutral, _reverse_. Yes, see the little R down there? Move the stick _there._ Good. Ok, why do we have to be doing this with a stick shift car?" Jake said, exasperated. He hit his head against the headrest.

Sam glared at him. "If you're such a know-it-all then why don't _you_ drive, Jake Ely?"

Sam was unsuccessfully trying to learn how to drive. And, obviously, her teacher was Jake. He tutored her in everything she was bad at. And she hated that whenever she got to hang out with Jake he thought she was incompetent. Yes, incompetent. Useless, hopeless, inept, horrible.

Sam let go of the steering wheel and crossed her arms. She stared at the Calico Mountain range, she looked at anything but Jake. The horses, the ranch house, the barn...

"Brat."

Sam didn't answer. And she didn't notice that the car was moving. Backwards.

"Brat!"

Sam held her head up high and pretended not to hear him. She still did not notice the barn and ranch house getting father away.

Jake looked in the rearview mirrors and saw that they were about to hit the La Charla river. Slapping a hand to his forehead, he reached over and took the keys out.

"Brat, did you not notice that we were about slide backwards into the river?" Jake asked incredulously.

Sam blushed. _Oops. _She covered her embarrassment with sarcasm, "No, Jake, I decided I wanted you to drown."

_Oh, nice going, _Sam thought, _now he definitely likes you. _

Yes, Sam had just recently realized that she liked Jake Ely. Goodness knows why.

_Yeah, why do I like him, anyway? He's a jerk, he usually acts like he hates my guts, he's cute, and funny...ok, fine. Those are two of the reasons in my long list of why I like him._

"Great. So, now, start the car," Jake said, closing his eyes against the bright sun.

"I need the keys," Sam said, snapping her fingers under his nose.

"Right. Here." Jake thrust the keys into her hand without opening his eyes.

_Vroom. _Jake opened his eyes and put down the sunshade in front of him so he could still pay attention to what Sam was doing without being blinded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, Brat, we finally managed to make it out of the ranch yard. After, how long was that, about an hour? Maybe a bit less."

"You know what Jake? Maybe if you start being nice to me and stop criticizing everything I do, even if I do it right, then I might be able to do more stuff right." Sam huffed, shooting him a glare out of the corner of her eye.

Jake looked confused. "Ok...hey, pull over."

"Why?" Sam said, but did what he asked nonetheless.

"Since you want me to be nice to you," Jake said, opening his car door and getting out, "I'm going to buy you anything you want at Clara's."

Sam's face lit up with a bright smile. "Chocolate cake and a milkshake and a candy bar and...," Jake cut her off.

"Wait to order until we actually get inside, Brat," he said, shaking his head.

They walked in the diner and were instantly met with a blast of cold air from the fan above the doors.

"Hi, Sam, Jake," Clara, the old waitress, said with a nod. "I'll be right with you."

Jake couldn't help but notice how Clara said their names. Sam, Jake. Sam and Jake.

Well, their names certainly sounded good together.

_Whoa, what am I thinking? This is Sam. We're friends. Kinda. _

_But she's Sam._

_Yeah, she's amazing, beautiful Sam now. _

_Fine, I like her._

"Jake?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, right. Ordering...uhh...a slice of pineapple upside down cake."

"Ok, it'll be a few minutes."

The two of them sat in silence. Sam twiddled her thumbs. Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

"Soooo, how's life?" Sam said, using her lamest conversation started in an attempt to break the silence.

It worked.

Jake burst out laughing. "Sam, you need help with the whole talking concept."

"And you need more help with it than me. Have you noticed your lack of ability to talk for more than 2 minutes?" Sam accused.

"Hey, don't criticize my social skills. I wasn't bred for that," Jake said with a small smile.

Sam giggled. "You're not a horse, Jake."

"Food's here!" Clara said joyfully, putting down their plates and drinks and then walking away.

Once they were done eating, they walked out of the diner, got into the car, and Sam nervously started to drive back towards River Bend.

The sun was setting. The Calico Mountains were turned a dusky purple and the sky was shades of red and orange and pink.

"Pull over again, Sam," Jake said.

Sam did as he told her and parked on the side of the road. She stared in awe at the gorgeous sunset, until Jake spoke again.

"Now, turn and face me." Sam turned to look at him.

It seemed like only a few seconds until Jake's lips were on hers in a gentle kiss.

Sam was so shocked that she took her foot off the brakes. And she hadn't remembered to put the parking brake on.

She kissed back hesitantly. One of Jake's hands cupped her cheek and his other arm went around her waist. She put an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her, as close as he could get in a car, and deepened the kiss. His tongue ran along her lips, asking for entrance, and she gave it. They kissed for a few minutes longer until they felt the car run into something.

Sam broke away from Jake, blushing, and said breathlessly, "Oops. I'll be needing another driving lesson soon," when she saw that the car had slid backwards again.

Jake just shook his head and laughed.

"Let's go home, Sam."

-------------

So? how was it? REVIEW! Please no flames.


End file.
